<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Magic by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887377">Wild Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde'>OrionRedde</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne'>Shyrstyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cometverse [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, disassociative event</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanitas pesters Comet into giving him lessons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cometverse [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there are parts of this we foreshadowed *forever* ago and i'm pleased we've finally made it here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I want to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look down at Vanitas, who has that determined ‘I won’t take no for an answer on his face. You’ve lightning dashed up the side of your bar to fix a failing panel, and you give him a questioning look as you readjust it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dash. And you can teleport. That isn’t enough?” You ask, and he shrugs lightly, trying not to jostle his cast too much. You know how cavalier he is about pain, so you know he’s being careful more for your benefit than his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, you appreciate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the dash. The lightning. I got bored sitting around the house so I tried to make it do the things you can and it just.. Won’t. How do you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart stutters at the thought of your cub trying to harness wild magic on his own, and the panel is abandoned halfway through completion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stars, Van, you should know better! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?” You jump down, using the wind to cushion your fall. He rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I couldn’t even make static.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Van, look at these scars.” You hold up your hands, branching lightning bolts running from the tips of your fingers and up your shoulders to disappear underneath your clothing. “I am alive by luck alone. This shit is dangerous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re still healing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns but he’s clearly being stubborn about this, and you sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, just. Don’t try on your own again. If you want to learn about this stuff we can do that, but it will be under supervision and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be taking it slow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we start now?” He asks, and damn your soft spot for anything he seems interested in. You sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I did promise lessons back in the other universe. Let me grab some stuff and then we can go outside town limits. Even if we don’t get to actually doing anything, I want to be able to demonstrate.” You say, and you both head inside. Lea is upstairs washing some dishes when you both tromp through, and invites himself along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be nice to know more about it, to be honest.” Lea says. “All I really know is that it’s wild magic and it’s dangerous as hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is dangerous, but as long as it’s used correctly it’s also a powerful tool. You have to respect that sometimes it has something of a mind of it’s own too. Metaphorically speaking.” You answer as the three of you go through Twilight Towns sleepy streets. You’re interrupted by a joyous shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” It’s Sora, and he bounds up with enthusiasm. “I was just about to visit you guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you caught us then. What are you doing in town?” You ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Visiting Hayner, Pence and Ollete with Roxas.” He answers. “We were having a game day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. I haven’t seen Roxas today.” Lea says. Sora shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he and Xion were gonna make another trip somewhere today, but Xion’ll probably be back tonight! Roxas is staying the night with Hayner though.” He grins, prompting Lea to smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know. Thanks, Sora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to remind those kids to tell us these things.” You huff. A text would have been nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we going or not?” Vanitas says, not truly angry but definitely impatient. You chuckle and continue walking, and Sora falls in step with your group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you guys going?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just outside of town. Van wants to know more about my lightning, and I figured now was as good a time as any to explain. Wanted extra space if I wanted to do any demonstrations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like fun!” Sora says, excited. “Can I come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, kiddo.” You laugh. “Though maybe I should start charging for lessons if this group keeps growing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, no friends and family discount?” Lea snarks, and you elbow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the nice ones. So just Sora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lies, we all know Sora’s friendliness is a ploy.” Vanitas snorts. Sora laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you’ve found me out, my evil plans are ruined.” He leans dramatically on Vanitas, draping an arm across his shoulders, though he’s cautious of bumping against the still healing arm. Vanitas shoves him with his free hand and a barely suppressed grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your group leaves the town, and you head for a clearing, the same one you’d perfected your lightning dash in what feels like eons ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” You say, clapping your hands together. “Where to start. I guess the first thing you should know is that when it comes to wild magic, everyone has.. Hm. Let’s call it a leaning. Or a natural gift for a particular type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you can only use one type?” Sora asks. Van scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, you use wind too.” He points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” You agree. “But only because air is related to lightning.. And even then only barely. My mastery of wind magic is never going to be equal to my master of lightning.. Hell it’s probably barely even a fraction of it. And yes, multiple leanings are possible, but from what I’ve read the max is usually two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, that sucks.” Sora sighs, and you laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, cub, one is more than enough. Wild magic is a lot of work, and even if I could branch out into other types I don’t think I would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else is it different from regular magic?” Van asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The main difference is where you draw your mana from, and how you channel it’s power. Regular magic isn’t as powerful, but it takes less mana, all of which is internal, and anyone can learn any of the types with enough effort and persistence. It also has a heavier reliance on incantations.” You wish you’d learned some at any point, if only so you could demonstrate the difference, but you’d always felt like your hands were full with the magic you had, and something about it always felt like it was a bad idea. You’d meant to ask Merlin about that but never gotten around to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wild magic on the other hand,” You snap your fingers, and sparks fizzle around them, “Is almost entirely external, requires no incantations at all once you’ve harnessed it, and is </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> more powerful and versatile. When you cast lightning, Sora, what does it do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It.. summons lightning.” He answers, unsure. You nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, but look at what I can do with it- I use it to dash, to zap, taze, run faster and longer.. And probably more I haven’t discovered yet. It’s malleable in a way that normal magic is not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The catch is it’s dangerous.” Lea supplies, seeing the starry eyed look of two boys who couldn’t wait to do something new and cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Extremely. Sora and Lea have both heard the story of how it almost killed me. The other catch is that because it sources your mana externally, it makes your magic dependant on your environment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Van narrows his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like.. Like how you get Weird during thunderstorms.” He says. You nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d call it more like a two year old on a sugar high, but yeah weird works.” Lea chuckles. You kick a rock at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is one end of it, yes.” You turn back to Van. “The other end is that if the weather ends up on the other end of the spectrum, it becomes very difficult for me to harness that power. The thing that makes it powerful is also its weakness. Double edged sword, so to speak. It can be worked around with enough practice and mastery, but you’ll still feel the difference.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea has a Look on his face, he leans forward, resting his chin in his hands and his elbow on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hun? You look like you’re having thoughts.” You ask. He blinks those bright green eyes of his up at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I’m just trying to figure out what you mean. This all just sounds like regular magic to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I can’t say for sure, since I don’t do regular magic, but from what I’ve gathered they’re pretty different.” You say. “You spend more time around magic than I do, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but all this sounds like just how magic </span>
  <em>
    <span>works</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fire doesn’t work as well in the cold, do it long enough it gets stronger and can do different things. That’s just magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel something like realization. Lea has only ever done fire magic, his every attempt at other types during training thwarted until eventually he’d called it quits. He’s always been extremely flexible with it. You feel like you’ve been dunked in cold water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lea. Lea have you been </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing wild magic this whole time</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”  You wheeze. He seems a little stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I. I guess? Wait is that really not how normal magic works?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way. Regular magic is like. You tell it to do it’s thing, and it does its thing, but that's kinda all it does.” Sora says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever even </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to use other types of magic?” Vanitas asks. Lea tugs on the tips of his hair as he deliberately doesn’t look at any of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not.. really… Well I tried to cast cure once and it didn’t go well.” There’s something to unpack there but you don’t even have the brain power to point out that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> tried, extensively, during training to do other magics. You remembered his frustration at the time clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my stars, Lea.” Your brain has stalled. How had this gone on this long without him realising? How had this gone on this long without </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> realizing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! If it ain’t broke don’t fix it!” He protests. “All the nobodies kinda just.. Ended up with powers after the Fall. Of one particular type. That none of us could ever change- ah </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> We were all using wild magic weren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be a nobody thing?” Sora supplies, curiosity written across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” You say. “I really don’t know. But if that's the case you’re almost definitely still using it now. Cripes, how much bad magic advice have you given with no idea?” You don’t want to think about it, if you’re being honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea goes a little pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should... probably talk to Roxas later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Is about all you can say to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas makes a little 'oh' noise, and then curses under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Light, of <em>course</em> he's light..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Xion?” Vanitas asks, and Lea shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xion was never actually a nobody, they were a replica from the start. The rules are probably different.. And they have an entirely different set of abilities anyway.” Lea says. He’s pulling out his phone though and you can only assume he’s texting the kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well this has been.. Enlightening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we ending early? I want to learn more.” Sora pouts, and Vanitas nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. Just. Whew. Gotta collect my thoughts. Where were we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you figure out what kind of wild magic is yours?” Vanitas asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good question.” You say. “It’s usually something that calls to you long before you ever start messing with magic. Might be something that brings you peace, or excitement. When I was a kid thunderstorms made me feel like the world was made just for me. It gave me an incredible sense of peace of mind while also making me want to get up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s something that has no reason to give you an emotional response, but does anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always had an affinity for fire. Wasn’t at all surprised it was the only magic I ended up good at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let them sit back and think on it, clearly considering what might call to them. You leave them to it for a few minutes, moving over to Lea to further discuss the whole Roxas and Xion thing.  Stars above, you can only imagine how lucky all of you are if they’ve both been doing wild magic and managed not to kill anybody, or themselves, by accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clearing is quiet as the four of you sit, you next to Lea, Sora next to Vanitas. Vanitas looks like he’s meditating, which you hadn’t told him to do but was a smart call, you’ll have to compliment him later. Sora’s brows are furrowed like he’s frustrated. Poor kid, he’d never been good at sitting still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re not expecting a black hole to open up in front of you.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora considers what might be his calling. He’s thought about it a bit before, back when he’d first been told Comet’s story about their scars, but it just hadn’t come to him then. He was older now, but if he was honest with himself, no closer to knowing what his call might be then he had been then. Sometimes he wonders if he even has one, since nothing ever seems to stand out in particular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes, reaching inside himself, looking for that call. Reaches for something, whatever might be the magic pull Comet had described, but finds nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows furrow, frustrated, and reaches further, something inside him twisting and grabbing as his frustration makes his internal reach pull harder, farther.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the frustration vanishes and he doesn’t think at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t realise anything has happened at first, his eyes blink open and he sees the bodies around him without really processing who they are. It doesn’t matter really, just mass moving through space, indistinct and identical. Someone speaks but he doesn’t understand it. He sees limbs and something dark twitching in the corner of his vision, only vaguely comprehending that those twitching forms are his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has no purpose here. He feels nothing about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hole beneath his feet widens, but he doesn’t sink, floating above it just slightly. The hole has a pull that doesn’t affect him, and he wonders what happens to the things that do get pulled into it, but the thought flits away. It doesn’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone tries to reach for him, struggling against the pull. He knows if he wanted he could grasp their name from his memory, but he doesn’t. The information is irrelevant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone calls out a name. It sounds familiar, but he doesn’t care. He is Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second darkness swirls before him, and a man steps out, covered in scales and eyes and sharp fins. The Abyss reaches out to his, and for the first time he reacts, lethargically looking up into the man’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s speaking. He should listen? It takes so much effort, but ever so slowly, the words start to become clearer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-t’s it, come back to yourself, there you go.” Myde murmurs. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sora.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora comes to with a gasp, colour returning to his limbs and the expanding black wisps receding. He falls to his knees, Myde catching him as he falls forward, unable to hold his own weight any more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was Sora. He was Sora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his mouth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <b>screams.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The desperate howl rips it’s way through his throat and pierces his ears but he doesn’t stop until he runs out of air, at which point it descends into sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was he again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you’re okay, it’s okay.” Myde wraps himself around the boy, soothing, and Sora feels the Abyss (</span>
  <em>
    <span>the Abyss, the Abyss, that’s what Myde was</span>
  </em>
  <span>) pull on the pieces of his heart, pushing the bits together, pulling on the pieces that felt faded and transparent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been so easy. It’s been so easy for so long, ignoring the tattered bits of his heart that had been barely holding together ever since the graveyard. The glue is coming undone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he can feel Vanitas, both physically and emotionally, as the other boy pushes his way under Myde’s arm to check on Sora, effectively using his cast as a bludgeon to move limbs out of his way to get there faster. He hadn’t realised he couldn’t feel any of his heart siblings before that. He’d been so numb. He looks into Vanitas’ face, seeing the sheer, terrified desperation there and wonders why. Tears still run down Sora’s face, but he can’t seem to muster enough energy to react to his brother's concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? What was that?” Vanitas demands, looking up at Myde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little hollow tried to reach too far and too fast. He’ll be okay.” Myde assures. “He just needs some chocolate and some hugs. You do have chocolate, right?” He looks up at Comet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as Isa hasn’t gotten into it again.” Comet sighs. “Little hollow? Like.. Like nothingness? That’s his nature then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, you’re getting better at this!” Myde chirps, pulling Sora up and letting him be cradled in the tendrils of the Abyss. “C’mon then. Chocolate time.” He starts to slide away, prompting the others to walk with him to keep up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s.. Nothing? He’s nothing?” Comet asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Myde answers bluntly. “I can help with that, if you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am entirely self taught and he just summoned an actual black hole right in front of us. Help would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>swell</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Comet emphasizes, running a stressed hand across their scalp. Lea takes their hand and squeezes lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, though? It seems so.. Unlike Sora.” Lea says quietly. “I thought it was supposed to be something that.. Resonated with a person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brightest lights cast the darkest shadows.” Myde hums. Vanitas jerks his gaze to him, something unreadable in his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tries very hard for the sake of everyone else.” Comet says, grief colouring their tone. “I knew he’s had problems, I didn’t think they went to his very core though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now now, you know it’s not all like that. This is because he tried for too much, too fast. The Nothing and the Dark are no more evil than the Light or the Trees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comet winces, shamefaced. They knew better than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas stands next to Sora, knowing that Myde is right.. But also being painfully familiar with the numb and empty feeling that had poured outward as Sora’s form had twitched and changed, inky blackness spreading outward. It was one that visited </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>late at night sometimes, curled in his closet and trying to make himself care about anything at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora seems listless and out of it, but he reaches out for Vanitas still standing next to him, and Vanitas takes it in his own tightly. Comet puts a hand on Van’s shoulder and runs the other through Sora’s hair, worry creasing their brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one pays any mind to the motley group, and it’s anyone’s guess whether the folk are just getting used to them or if it’s Myde’s influence hiding them from sight somehow, but they’re all grateful for it. None of them are up to dealing with prying questions, least of all Sora, who feels the edges of numbness pressing hotly against a bone deep exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay awake.” Comet murmurs. “We’re almost home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How you holdin’ up, kid?” Lea asks. Sora isn’t sure how to answer. He doesn’t feel like he’s truly part of his body, like he’s floating along a few inches behind instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still.. Pulling it together.” Vanitas supplies. “It’s gonna be a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pile into the bar and end up curled on the couch, Sora in the center and Myde hovering above. He’s started to shiver, suddenly hyper aware of his body as he slowly comes back to himself. Myde’s form flickers in and out of opacity, eyes closed. Comet presses a kiss into Sora’s hair and then straightens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I think this calls for the darkest, thickest hot chocolate I can make. With whipped cream and the giant marshmallows.” They say. Sora leans into Van, who despite his discomfort pulls him into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice.” He says softly. And Comet nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in two ticks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea gets up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I get pastries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You read my mind.” Comet nods. “Get us some croissants yes and please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just Sora and Van now. Myde is only barely present, focused on pulling the scattered bits of Sora back together. Vanitas reaches over to grab the nearest blanket, draping it over Sora as best he can without making the other boy get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you.” Vanitas says at length. “You need to talk about this stuff. You can’t keep pushing it down until.. Well, this happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d thought he’d helped, when he’d cornered Sora those months ago, demanding answers away from the prying eyes of anyone else. Now he wonders if he’d made a mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk about what?” Sora won’t look him in the eye though. Vanitas feels himself scowl at Sora’s continued evasiveness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That emptiness. I felt it. So did the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just the magic. It won’t happen again.” Sora denies. Vanitas frowns harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> this?” He growls, clutching Sora tightly. “Burying it so you can pretend it’s not there? I know what it is because- because I’ve been there. Because I’m still there sometimes. But it’s not as bad as yours because I talked to people about it. I go for help when it comes back. And how the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>did we get to the point where </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> lecturing </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>about staying healthy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sora gives a soft, watery giggle. It’s small, but it’s something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid, more like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure it’s closer to dramatic irony.” Myde opens his eyes. “You’re still gonna be out of it for a while, but I got all your pieces back. I’ll show you how to be more careful later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Myde.” Sora slumps against Vanitas again, eyes drooping. Myde paps his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, no sleeping till you’ve got some chocolate in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why chocolate, specifically?” Vanitas asks. Sora yawns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Endorphins mostly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“End-what?” Vanitas squints. Myde blinks a dozen eyes back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy juice.” The avatar of the abyss answers. “Important after something like this. Then all of the cuddling, right Sora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sora says sleepily. “Soon as Comet gets back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What this doesn’t count?” Vanitas grumps, with Sora still leaning heavily against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course it counts, Van.” Sora says. “Because y’r my brother ‘n I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas blinks tears away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Earthfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanitas figures it out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for those of you who remember the art dump waaaay back when, this was probably not a surprise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vanitas lays awake late into the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something that calls to you, resonates with you deeply. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Comet had said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s your wild magic. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What resonates to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d assumed, along with everyone else probably, his call would be the dark. In the brief window before Sora had gone ballistic he’d tried to reach for that darkness, and heard only the murmur of what he’d always had, his normal magic. Certainly not the resonance that Comet had described. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark wasn’t magic so much as it was something inscribed into his very being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he lays awake, and he thinks. He feels the bedspread beneath him, the skin along one arm feeling almost tender after the recent removal of his cast. He thinks about the other version of himself and whether he would be the same type of magic, whatever it is, or if they really were different people somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes that thought aside. Not right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He focuses back on his calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And okay, Comet had wanted him doing this with supervision, but he’s pretty sure they wouldn’t appreciate being woken up at ass o’clock in the morning after an already late night working the bar, so he resolves to just be careful. He won’t do anything with it, he just wants to figure out what it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at the ceiling, dark and empty and barren. Sora and his group had put glow in the dark stars all over their ceiling. Roxas and Xion hung baubles and knickknacks wherever they could. Naminé painted her space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas prefers the lack of decoration, at least on the ceiling. The blankness reassures him he’s not still out in the badlands, staring out at the cold desert and starry night skies and trying not to freeze to death. Even years away from it now, sometimes he wakes up afraid it might have all been a horribly wonderful dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t quell his mind right now though. He turns over a few times before slipping out of bed and warping outside, careful not to accidentally trip any of Comet’s wards or wake anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a walk, going out to the wooded areas outside the walls, digging bare toes into the grass and earth as he goes and reveling in the feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bare dirt was something he had once only felt when Xehanort shoved his face into it before. The feel of soft earth was still something he took delight in on occasion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still can’t stand being dirty though, and chances are he’s going to wake someone running the bath later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now though, he just enjoys the feel of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Deeper. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He follows the feeling, the solidness of earth and the comforting warmth deep below. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls at it, gently, wary of pulling too hard after what happened to Sora. No guarantees Myde could save him too after all. There almost seems to be a response, slow and sluggish, but immense and powerful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exhales, and releases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still doesn’t know what it is, but he knows the feeling now, that’s a start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning as the family gathers in an empty meadow outside the walls he tries to explain it to Comet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow and powerful huh?” They hum. “Could be earth, though I wouldn’t think of earth moving like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It did feel a little like earth, but.. something else too. Warm. I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comet blinks, and then turns their head to where Isa is watching Lea and Roxas practice their own magics now that they have a better understanding of what they are. Lea tosses a small ball of fire back and forth, while Roxas tries to make a little ball of light without it sputtering out on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d invited Sora but he had declined with some painfully transparent excuse. It worried Van, after what happened before, but he’d given Kairi and Riku an update on the situation and he hopes they can manage to rope the boy into dealing with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Isa?” Comet calls. “What was it you said about Van back at the hot springs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That he has a predilection for fire magic, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fire either, but yeah it kind of feels like it?” He drops his chin into one hand, not quite pouting. It just doesn’t make sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could be a dual class.” Comet says after a moments consideration. “I only know what Merlin’s told me, but from what he said.. dual classes have two weaker connections that can be combined to form a stronger one. I can’t be sure of course, but it might explain why you’re struggling to figure out your calling so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dual class?” Vanitas mutters. What does that mean for him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So earth and fire maybe? What does that make?” Lea asks from where he’s sitting, turning a little ball of fire over in his fingers and watching Roxas attempt the same with a ball of light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lava.” Isa says promptly, causing everyone to stop and look at him curiously. “What? I did some reading up on wild magic after it turned out half of my family was using it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s recommended that you play with your elements separately first though, if this really is a dual class thing.” Comet cautions. “Let yourself get used to them first before trying to use their combined form.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will likely progress more slowly, since your connection to the separate elements is weaker than that of their combined form. Do not become frustrated by this.” Isa adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C'mon let’s try.” Comet scouts around a moment before picking up a nearby rock. “Focus on this. Change its shape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settles down, crossing his legs and focusing on the stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries again. He can </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel it, that solid presence beneath him, but when he tries to tell it to do anything, it ignores him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Roxas crows as the light he’s been playing with flies around him, earning enthused clapping from Lea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas tries again. It doesn’t budge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your light dash ability, that is linked to this as well?” He hears Isa ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess? I didn’t really think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dart around as a ball of light, kiddo, I’d say it almost definitely is.” Lea chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas scowls, trying to concentrate but unable to draw his attention from the conversation behind him. He drives a fist down, shattering the rock into crumbling pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels someone’s gaze on him, and looks up to meet Comets. He looks away just as quickly, ashamed of his display of frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we’re taking the wrong tack.” Comet says, voice painfully free of recrimination. “None of us know earth stuff, and I used foci when I first called the lightning. We can try that next time, and we can do some research.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Vanitas leans back, still ashamed but not quite so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the meantime.” Comet waves Lea over, who gives Roxas another practice move before breaking off and sitting next to Comet and Vanitas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Sup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna try the fire end of things for a bit. Maybe you can explain how it feels, how you work with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He tilts his head back, considering. “it’s like..” His lips purse, searching for words, before giving up and leaning forward instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waves a hand, leaving a trail of flames in its wake, creating a circle in front of him, which he then condenses into a tiny, bright ball of flame, which he lets hover for a brief moment. He cups it in one hand gently before clenching his fist suddenly, sending a sharp burst of flame and sparks outward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas and Comet have similar, utterly confused expressions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that even mean?” Vanitas asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you’ve lost me too.” Comet concurs. Lea sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just like-“ he waves his hand again. “You know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s? Warm?” Lea flounders. Vanitas presses forward. “Sharp?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just listing words!” Vanitas protests, interrupted when he feels a hand rest on top of his head. He looks up to see Isa, smiling fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hearth and home, wildfire and inferno, as widespread or as pointed as it needs to be to keep or to hurt as necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea points. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s bad with words, huh?” Comet teases Isa, who chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may struggle with words at times, but I have always been the more poetic of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to rub it in.” Lea pouts before turning back to Vanitas. “But yeah. Take that feeling, that- that duality, and you feel it right here.” He takes Van’s hand and pushes it to rest directly on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my heart?” Van asks, dubious, but Lea shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close, but nah. Heart’s just off to the left actually. This is dead center, deep inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious, Van looks over at Comet with a silent question, and they shake their head in answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re all different. I feel it in my arms mostly, kinda tingly. Obviously.” They chuckle, lifting their arms, showing off the branching lightning marks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas closes his eyes, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>searches. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold out your hand. Call the fire, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gently.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He hears Isa, as if at a distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see it now, that feeling deep in his chest, but the one beneath his feet is distracting, and now that he can see the pieces...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh</span>
  <em>
    <span>shi-“</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hears Comet yelp, and a short shuffle. He blinks his eyes open, and realizes why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molten rock drips down his hand, pouring into his pants and the grass below, setting both on fire from the sheer heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings his other hand to bear, running it through the liquid rock. It’s warm, but no more than that. He can barely feel it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his pants are on fire and that’s probably a problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh?” Now that he’s managed to start he doesn’t know how to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rock clusters on the back of his hands, almost like a primitive sort of armour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t smother it.” Comet says promptly. “Redirect, you’re not punishing it, just moving it back to where it was before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries, but pushes too hard and hisses when his hands start to sting. Comet stands by, gnawing on their knuckles as they watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm.” Isa reminds. “Don’t push. Encourage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas takes a deep breath and tries again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly the lava trickles out, dripping onto the scorched rock now cleared of grass in a moderate circle. He shakes his hands and then pats out his smouldering pant leg, thankful his whole outfit hadn’t gone up in flames on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comet pokes him, testing for heat, and then pulls him into a tight hug before pulling back and glaring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I say about going slow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah give him a break he figured it out. Good thing the cast came off the other day though.” Lea laughs, moving forward to lean on their shoulder. “Besides, now I’ve got someone who can go volcano swimming with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even joke.” Isa grumbles, punctuated by Comets agreement, which they do by drawing back and socking Lea in the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear on the stars above if you do that- don’t tell me. Just. Just don’t even let me know. Make something up, I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lea laughs, though he tugs them closer, an apology in his posture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanitas just rolls his eyes, trapped between the two’s display of affection. He looks at Isa meaningfully, begging for salvation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isa just smirks and wraps his arms around all three of them, the bastard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At a distance, Roxas laughs. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Xion was busy hanging with Namine that day.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>surprise, wild magic does have a basis in canon headcanon (despite how it looks this has actually been the case from almost the very beginning! it just ended being a *very* late reveal lol). also Sora is still kind of Not Okay, despite therapy and meds. it happens. sometimes the road to better involves backsliding on occasion, and not always for any particular reason. also the lich thing. i still haven't.... resolved that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>